


Unpaid Love

by FishTaco



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: AU, Bottom!Cas, Feels, Hookin', M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTaco/pseuds/FishTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First actual date.</p><p>No smut. I'm not sorry.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was finally alone for the first time in weeks. Being stuck in the house with his brother was frustrating. Sam was in between jobs, and lounging around Dean's house. And if Dean couldn't ease this sexual frustration on his own, then he would find someone to help. It shouldn't be too hard in a city like this. There were hookers everywhere. But he wasn't looking for your average cheap broad. He needed someone a little different. Finding a guy would be a little trickier, but not impossible, and he was determined.

Cruising through the streets, it took him a few minutes, a couple right turns, and a left to find what he was looking for. The man was a nice size, wearing a trenchcoat. After getting a little closer, he discovered that the man had really dark hair, almost black. I can work with this, Dean thought to himself. The man wasn't bad looking either.

It took a little coaxing, but Dean finally convinced the man that he wasn't a cop, even though he was still wearing his suit from work. The man sashayed to the passenger door, got in, and gave Dean directions to a location that was more private. 

As the man took him up to the room, Dean got a little nervous. Not because of the prostitute, but because he'd never picked up a man before. But then again, there's a first time for everything. 

The man got straight to work, grabbing his supplies from a nightstand beside the bed after telling Dean what his prices and limits were. Well, the man had no limits, but still, Dean wouldn't take the man any farther than he should. He had a little self respect for the man, even if the man seemed to have none for himself. 

"What's your name?" Dean asked, needing to know what to call such a beautiful man.

"It's Castiel, but you can call me Cas." replied the smaller man, shooting Dean a look, one of the looks that sent a throb of heat right down to his dick. 

"Alrighty then, Cas." 

The man, Cas, dropped to his knees and started working on Dean's belt. He had it undone in record time, and Dean's pants were on the ground, Cas reaching inside Dean's boxers to see what he was working with.

Dean let out a low moan when one of the man's hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, the other pulling down his boxers. This was something different, so Dean was slightly nervous. 

C'mon man, you shouldn't be so shooken up about one man, Dean scolded himself. He had already gone this far, and there was no need in backing out now. Besides, when a man this beautiful has you sliding between his gorgeous lips, there's no way you could walk away. Not when it felt this good.

Cas had Dean's dick completely engulfed in his mouth, all the way to the base. Then he started humming and Dean's knees wobbled and his eyes crossed. Holy shit, this man knew his way around a cock, and his skill was showing. This was the most intense blow he'd ever had, and he never wanted it to end. Cas pulled his dick out of his mouth, the small popping sound filling the room. Dean was almost too eager to have those gorgeous lips around the base of his cock again, but the man backed away. 

Quickly stripping, Dean realized that the smaller man was more built than he thought. Castiel grabbed the lube that he put on the bedside table and popped the cap. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, and slowly worked one up into his ass, the other hand beckoning Dean forward. He happily obliged and almost jumped onto the bed beside Cas. Almost as soon as Dean landed on the bed, Cas had his free hand wrapped around Dean's cock, and began pulling on it almost absentmindedly as he shoved a second finger into his own ass, then adding a third. Soon, the man's moans were filling the room, shocking Dean. Cas probably could've got off right then, but then Dean spotted what the man was grabbing off the bedside table; a cock ring.

Lubing up both of their dicks, Cas slid the cock ring onto his own, then turning to roll a condom onto Dean's cock. Then, in a movement so fast Dean was surprised, the man was on his hands and knees, waiting for Dean to fuck him. Dean got on his knees and slid right up behind the man, looking down briefly to line his cock up with the man's red, waiting hole. Slowly pushing in, Dean silently cursed. It felt so good, so wet. Dean bottomed out in Cas and sat there for a minute, savoring the tightness of Cas' ass. Then, completely opposite of the slowness he entered, Dean pulled out quickly, leaving only his tip inside of the man. Then he shoved home, and Cas almost fell forward, barely bracing himself in time to keep himself upright. 

Dean started up a steady pace, pumping into the man eagerly. Then, as his animalistic insticts took over, Dean sped up, pounding into the man faster and faster, his thighs slapping against the smaller man and his calves burning. Dean shifted a little, and knew he hit the spot he was looking for when the smaller man cried out, arching his back and gripping the sheets of the bed, holding on for dear life. Dean pumped into Cas, hitting that spot relentlessly, causing a string of curses and moans to pour out from the man's mouth. Grabbing Cas' hair, Dean forced the man to arch his back further, letting Dean pound deeper and deeper into him. Dean could feel Cas getting close, even with the cock ring tight around his dick. The man grabbed his own cock, trying to find release as quickly as possible. Dean pumped faster, hitting an almost impossible speed. 

Cas pulled off the cock ring, and exploded into his hand, Dean pounding relentlessly into him as he felt the man's ass clenching around his dick. It sent him over the edge, and he saw white streaks flash across his vision. 

Collasping beside the smaller man, Dean struggled to get his breathing back to normal. The man rolled over, laying on his back, and wiped the sweat that was trickling down his face. 

"So, um, how much do I owe you?" Dean asked, not wanting this to end, but knowing this was gonna put a little dent in the cash he had in the pockets of his pants that were somewhere on the floor.

"You know what?" the man asked. "I'm not even gonna charge you. That was fucking amazing."

Dean couldn't help but mumble in agreement, hoping that he could see this man again. Dean felt a warm, fuzzy feeling when he looked at the man, and he didn't want this to die out after just one visit.

"Can I see you again? Maybe not just for sex, but maybe we could grab some dinner somewhere, get to know eachother...?" Dean asked quizzically, not wanting to get shot down by a prostitute, but he felt something pushing him to ask.

"Well, I couldn't see how it could hurt." Cas replied, and Dean recognized something in the man's voice.

Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First actual date.
> 
> No smut. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Sammy, do I look aright?" Dean asked. Just thinking about what he was about to do was a little scary to him. It had been a long time since he went on a date, and he wasn't sure if he'd fuck it up or say the wrong thing. 

"For the 7th time, you look fine. Geez, I've never seen you so keyed up about a date before. Who is this guy?" Sammy asked in return. It was true, Dean was usually the calm and collected one out of the two of them when it came to dating. 

"His name is Cas. He's just someone I met the other day. Don't worry about it." Dean replied. He wasn't sure how his little brother would feel about him going on a date with a prostitute, so he was just gonna keep that little fact to himself. And besides, if Sam ever met Cas, Dean wouldn't want Sam to have any assumptions about him. "He's a good guy." Good looking too, Dean added in his mind.

"Okay, okay. Well what time are you guys supposed to be meeting up?" Sam asked. What was with the 20 questions?

"I'm supposed to meet him at the bar in 30 minutes." 

"Okay. You guys have fun." Sam mumbled as he slouched away. Being stuck in the house was really taking a toll on him. He needs to get our more, Dean thought to himself.

"Thanks."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was 7:45 and Dean had been waiting at the bar, for the past 15 minutes, for his date to show up. He couldn't help being early. If he was in that house another minute he was going to go crazy, so he left. Waiting here wasn't doing him much good either, but he was hoping that Cas would be a little early too. /What if he's late? What if he doesn't even show? What am I gonna do then? Maybe he decided that it wasn't a good idea and now he's not even gonna come/-- Dean snapped out of that train of thought as he was skimming the crowd for the 7th time in three minutes and saw him.

Whatever Dean expected Cas to show up in, it wasn't this. He was wearing dress shoes and slacks. His button down shirt was white and his tie was the exact color of his blue eyes. His suit jacket was undone, and there. There was that damn trenchcoat. Dean wondered if he ever didn't wear it. His almost-black hair looked messy, but in a good way. Dean was surprised; Cas looked really good. He watched Cas with wide eyes as the man walked towards him. He could tell Cas was nervous; He was a little slouched and Dean could swear he saw him shaking slightly.

When he finally got to Dean, Cas flashed a nervous smile. He looked up into those green eyes and looked back down immediately. He didn't want Dean to see how his expression changed when he looked into those eyes. He was already a little lightheaded, and he could get lost in those eyes. Not a good combination. So instead, he turned towards the bar, ordered a beer, and sat down on the stool next to Dean. He tried not to fidget, as he knew Dean was looking at him. Finally he looked up and saw the expression in Dean's eyes. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Cas asked nervously. 

It took Dean a moment to answer. He looked like Cas just pulled him out of the most nostalgic day-dream ever. His eyes were a little unfocused and he was breathing weird. Then Cas recognized that look. Wonder. 

Dean cleared his throat before answering.

"N-No. No, you look great." Dean answered a little shyly. What was wrong with him? Cas was just another normal guy. But this felt different, better.

"Oh. Thanks. You do, too." Cas said. He had noticed what Dean was wearing as soon as he found him. Dean was wearing dress shoes and slacks like him, but his button down shirt was black. And that was it. Oh no, did I over dress? Cas thought frantically, suddenly worried about the outfit that he thought was perfect for the occasion. He saw Dean flash a smile at the compliment, and Cas completely forgot what he was worrying about. That smile. It was beautiful. Dean's eyes crinkled a little at the corners, and it just added to the beauty. Cas smiled back, and then the bartender was there, sliding the beer in front of him. Cas picked it up and took a big gulp, hoping it would calm him down. He was a nervous wreck, and he didn't want to seem that way.

"Have you been here long?" Cas asked, trying to keep up a conversation so he wouldn't have to think of that smile and probably faint.

"Only about twenty minutes." Dean answered, looking a bit mortified at releasing that small detail. It was a little embarrassing, admitting how early you were for a first date. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I--"

'No no no, it's okay! I had to get out of my house. My brother Sam was driving me crazy with questions." 

"You have a brother?" Cas asked. He didn't know much about Dean, so he figured he might as well start with family.

"Yeah. He's staying with me right now. He's in between jobs and I figured I'd give him a place to sleep while he looks for a job and his own place." Dean answered. "Do you have any family?"

"Yeah. My mom is pretty much the only one I'm close to though. My dad wasn't around much, so we were on our own almost my entire life." Cas replied. He felt stupid, telling Dean his pitiful story. Surely he didn't want to hear it. 

"Oh. That must've been really hard growing up. I mean, not having a dad and all." Dean said, feeling a little sorry for Cas. He seemed like such a good guy, if you didn't count the whole prostitution thing. 

"It was. My mom worked 3 jobs, so she wasn't there much of the time either. I was pretty much on my own by the time I was 9. But it is what it is." Cas said. He wasn't quite comfortable with this topic anymore. It seemed like family wasn't a good place to start after all. Dean noticed the shift in Cas' mood and tone, so he searched his nerve-wracked brain for more topics.

"How long have you lived here in Chicago?" Dean asked, hoping he wasn't about to make his date uncomfortable again.

"About six or seven years. I moved here as soon as I could after I turned 18." Cas answered, grateful for the change in topic. Talking about his mom always made him a little sad, and this was a date. There was no need for all of that. "How long have you lived here?" Cas asked, still wanting to know more about Dean.

"My family moved here when I was 13. So, I've been here about half of my life." Dean replied. 

"Oh. So I guess you know all the ends and outs of the Windy City, then?" Cas inquired, needing to know more about him. Dean was so amazing, and Cas still barely knew anything about him.

"You could say that." Dean answered, leaning in a little, just to get closer to Cas. Dean liked him. Like really liked him, and he really didn't want this night to end.

After a few more beers, Dean and Cas realized that they had been at the bar for nearly 4 hours. It was getting really late. Even though neither wanted to leave, they decided it was for the best before they both got too drunk to drive. 

As Cas turned away to leave, Dean grabbed his arm and spun him around so fast the world around him blurred. Next thing he knew, Dean's soft lips were pressing against his own. The kiss was very sweet and lingering. When Dean broke the kiss, they just stood there looking into eachother's eyes and waiting for the world to stop spinning. Cas was the first to break the silence. 

"We should do this again. Soon." Cas said, needing to see Dean again.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that my updates are so far and few. With school and everything, I don't really get around to writing, but I'll try to change that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos. It's really appreciated. I love hearing what you guys have to say, positive, negative, or anything in between.

Dean was hesitant as he dialed Cas' number. He was about to ask Castiel to take a big step in their relationship. Could he even call it a relationship? Dean didn't know, but he was damned well going to treat it like one.

Cas answered on the third ring.

"Dean?"

"I want you to meet my brother." Dean blurted out, wanting to say it before he changed his mind. 

"Really?" Cas asked, trying to be sure if he heard what he thought he heard.

"Yeah. Kinda hoping we could do it today. I, um, called in sick at work so we could have the whole day for it." Dean replied.

"Well okay then. What time should I show up?" Cas inquired.

"Now would be great. I'm making lunch." Dean answered. He was still reeling about how easy this was. Cas was so eager sounding. Dean was already making enough lunch for an entire family, he was so nervous.

Dean gave Cas directions to his house, and in 20 long minutes, Dean heard the doorbell.

Dean all but ran to the door. Flinging the door open, his face was inches from Cas'. Dean looked down, noticing what the man was wearing; dark wash jeans, a light jacket, and a t-shirt with wings on it. He noticed that Cas wasn't wearing the trenchcoat. Dean himself was wearing jeans and a Batman t-shirt.

"Hey." Cas said breathlessly, his face a little flushed. It seemed as if Dean wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Hey. Come in." Dean backed up and held the door open for Cas, who took a hesitant step inside. Cas looked around the house, stunned with it's beauty. It was two-stories, with a huge staircase on the right wall. As Dean led him farther inside, Cas saw the living room, leather furniture and a huge flatscreen.

"Sammy! There's someone here I want you to meet." Dean called.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, they waited, until Sam finally emerged from his room. Coming down the stairs, wearing jeans and a novelty t-shirt with a cartoon moose on it, he made his way towards his brother.

"Sam, this is Castiel. Cas, Sam." Dean introduced the two, watching Sam and Cas shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Cas all but stammered. 

"You too. Dean's told me, well, not much about you." Sam said, shooting Dean a look that roughly translated to 'Why the hell didn't you tell me he was coming?' Dean knew he was going to pay for this later.

"Well, I made lunch, so that will give everyone time to get to know eachother better." Dean said.

After they all sat down, Cas and Dean beside eachother and Sam across from them, they started to dig into their lunch; bacon cheese burgers. No one bothered to say anything, too busy enjoying the delicious food. Halfway through their meal, Sam cleared his throat.

"So Cas, what do you do?" 

Dean froze. He should have known this was coming. He looked at Cas, searching for the same panic that was probably showing on his own face. He saw nothing but calm, nothing but relaxation.

"I just recently quit my job." Cas replied, not being too specific on the details. He saw Dean's eyes widen. Cas hadn't told him that he had quit his job yet. Dean looked happy though, and Cas figured it wasn't such a bad thing that me was unemployed now.

"So, what did you do, Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to be able to skirt around this topic as easily as he thought he would. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to leave this tidbit of his life as the first impression on Sam Winchester.

"I was an... escort." Cas answered slowly. 

Sam looked a little shocked, but he was quick to hide it. He knew better from past experiences to not be so quick to judge. He'd had way too many bad memories from being judged too quickly, sometimes he was the one judging other people. 

"Oh. Well do you have any plans for your next job?"

"Not really, although I was thinking of atleast getting a filler job until I decide on my next course of action."

"Well, best wishes then." Sam replied. He was trying to end this course of conversation. Looking at Dean, expecting for him to come up with a different topic for them to speak about. Dean, with one glance, knew exactly what Sam meant by that look.

"Well maybe I can set you up with a job. I know the school could use a new receptionist, and I would recommend you." Dean suggested, knowing that they wouldn't turn down someone he recommended.

"That sounds good. I didn't know you worked at a school." Cas replied, happy to learn more about the beautiful man.

"Yeah. I'm the principle over at Lawrence High School. Have been for 2 years." Dean said. He hadn't realized that he never told Cas where he worked. Sam cleared his throat once again and spoke.

"So, where did you two meet?" Sam asked. He was sure that he already knew the answer, but he just had to ask. He saw Dean freeze once again, and Cas sighed, knowing this question was coming.

"I met Dean while I was on the job." Cas answered, seemingly unashamed about how they met. Sam had to give the guy props for that. 

"I already kinda had an idea that that was how you guys met, I just wanted to ask. I mean, just look at how red Dean is!" Sam exclaimed, laughing so hard that his face was blood red and he was gasping for air. Cas shared in this laughing, chuckling a little as he saw Dean relax a little more.

"Bitch." Dean said, looking at his brother with a smile on his face, happy that his brother was so accepting of Cas.

"Jerk." Sam replied, still laughing, though much quieter now that he slightly composed himself. He glanced at Castiel, who was still smiling to himself, enjoying the brotherly banter.

They finished their burgers, light-hearted conversation coming easily to the trio now. When there wasn't a single crumb on the plates, Dean rose from his seat to collect them.

"I can't help you with those, Dean." Cas said getting out of his chair and grabbing Sam and his own plates and dashing into the kitchen before Dean could insist that he didn't need any help. Dean chuckled to himself, grabbing his plate and following Cas. 

When he reached the kitchen, he put his plate down silently and grabbed Castiel from behind, spinning him around and pulling him into a kiss. Cas happily cooperated, grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt with one hand to pull him closer, the other hand knotting in the hair on the nape of Dean's neck. The kiss started out slow, but gained momentum as the heat between them grew. Dean broke the kiss, looking down at Castiel with a sense of happiness.

"I like your brother." Cas said quietly. 

"I think he likes you, too." Dean replied, laughing softly at how well Cas and his brother had gotten along. Sam had never been in a better mood around anyone but his brother. Maybe it was because Cas was the only person Dean had invited to the house.

"I'd say he likes you better though, Dean." a voice said from the entrance on the kitchen. Dean spun around, seeing Sam leaning against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelped. He eyes Sam, giving him one of Sam's patented bitch looks. He feels movement on his right and looks over to see Cas shaking with laughter. It's not too long before he joins in, forgetting everything before the moment when that musical sound left Cas' lips. Dean could listen to him laugh for hours and never get tired of it. 

"I was just about to head up to my room. It was really nice to meet you, Cas." Sam said, smiling widely at his older brother and Cas. 

"It was really nice to meet you too, Sam. Thank you for having me." Cas replied, then watched Sam turn and leave the kitchen area and head back upstairs. 

Dean and Cas remained in the kitchen, helping eachother with the dishes. Cas washed and Dean dried. Suddenly, Cas got an idea. He scooped up a massive pile of bubbles and dumped them on Dean's head. And like any smart person would do, he stuck his tongue out and ran for the living room, thinking that Dean wouldn't want to mess up his upholstery with such a mess. 

Obviously, he was wrong. Next thing he knew, a cup of ice-cold water was being poured down the back of his shirt. He screamed internally, but was determined to not left the sound escape his mouth. Instead, he pressed his lips tightly together and arched his back, trying his hardest to get away from the freezing liquid. He heard Dean's laughter as well as a plastic cup bouncing off the hardwood floor. 

"What. The. Fuck?" Cas exclaimed, his eyes crinkled as he laughed, gasping for breath so he could get those three words out of his mouth.

"Pay back is a bitch, isn't it Cas?" Dean teased, his eyes glistening as tears from laughter rolled down his cheeks. 

Eventually, after Dean gave Cas one of his ACDC t-shirts to wear, since his was soaked, they were seated in the living room, lounging around. After a while, Cas looked at the clock.

"It's getting late. I've gotta run." Cas stood up and grabbed his now dry shirt. 

"Really? It's not even 6 o'clock yet." Dean countered, trying to find a reason to get Cas to stay.

"I know it's not that late, but i have to feed my cat and do some cleaning and return a movie I rented from Red Box. I know it sounds boring, but it has to get done." Cas explained, walking back over to Dean and grabbing his hand. Slowly, he towed Dean towards the front door where he suddenly spun around and lightly captured Dean's face in his hands.

He leaned forward and let his lips lightly touch Dean's before he built the intensity a little. He pushed his way into Dean's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of the mouth that tasted so sweet that it reminded him of dessert. It reminded him of pie. Slowly, he pulled back, smiling widely at Dean as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Cas told Dean.

"Very soon." Dean answered.

"Yes. Veeerrrrryyyy soon." 

Dean watched Cas walk out of his house, feeling a little lightheaded as the man walked down the path from his house. 

He couldn't wait until the next time they saw eachother. /God/, he thought to himself, /I feel like such a teenager./


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes.
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter, but also kinda important. Cas isn't in this chapter (sorry).
> 
> This chapter is for SaveYourFearsForTomorrow. So anxious for an update, so I had to deliver.
> 
> As always, comments, both positive and negative, are always welcome. Maybe even some ideas for the next chapter. I just might use them.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and being patient with me.

Dean awoke with a start. The loud bang downstairs could mean anything, and the worst possible scenarios appeared in his mind. Throwing on a pair of jeans, he fumbled his way quickly out of his room and down the stairs. He passed by the front door, which was open, and by the umbrella holder. On instinct, he grabbed one of the umbrellas from it and continued slowly forward. He rounded the corner and swung the umbrella. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" Dean heard a familiar voice shout.

Looking at who he hit, he realized that he had just clocked his brother with an umbrella. His stomach dropped as the adrenaline left him and he saw the blood gushing from his Sam's nose.

"Shit, Sammy! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know it was you. I thought someone had broken in and-" Dean didn't get the chance to finish. Sam swung and hit him square in the jaw. Dean wobbled on his feet for a second then regained his balance, slightly leaning on the wall for support.

"I guess I deserve that." Dean said shakily. 

"Damn right you did. I think you broke my nose, asshole. Let's go." Sam replied, walking past Dean towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, kinda worried that his brother would take him out behind the shed and shoot him like Old Yeller. /Quit it man/ Dean thought to himself /You're not a dog./

"To the hospital, you jerk." Sam all but hissed through his teeth. He turned back around and headed for the door, only stopping to grab his jacket from the hook by the door.

"Fine. Bitch." Dean shot back. He followed his younger brother out the door, praying that Sam didn't get blood on the interior of the Impala.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital, most of the blood on Sam's face had dried. Some of it, to much of Dean's displeasure, had dripped onto the seat in the car, but he didn't say anything about it. Afterall, he is the one who caused the bloody mess.

The doctor was available when they finished the paperwork. Sam had called the hospital on the drive, just to let them know that they would be there soon. 

Sam winced as the doctor touched his nose. It was a lot more sore than it was when it happened.

"Your nose is definitely broken, Sam. It's not as bad as it could be, just a smaller nasal fracture towards the bridge of your nose. I'm going to have to set it back into place. Let me tell you, that's going to hurt, but it needs to be done if you want your nose to heal correctly." The doctor informed Sam, still examining his nose.

"As if it needs to look any worse." Dean snickered as he looked at his brother's nose.

Sam glared at him "Dean-"

"I think his nose looks fine." The doctor interrupted, coming to Sam's defense easily. Sam looked a little surprised at the doctor. He glanced over at Dean, who's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

"Thank you, doctor." Sam finally replied, looking the man in the eyes and noticing how they sorta had this gleam to them. After a few moments, Sam looked away, feeling a little light headed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After setting his nose back into place and finishing up the examination to make sure that everything would heal correctly, the Winchesters were headed for the office door when a hand grabbed Sam's shoulder. Turning around, he saw the doctor, pulling his hand away and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and was handing Sam a thick rectangle of paper.

"This is my card. It has my office number and extension as well as my personal house phone and cell phone numbers. Give me a call if you need anything, and I mean anything." The doctor informed Sam, slipping the business card into Sam's hand.

"Uh, thanks doc." Sam replied, putting the card in his pocket, then reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

"Glad I could help." The doctor said, turning to return to his office.

"That wasn't weird at all." Dean said as the headed out to the car. As they got in, Sam pulled the card out of his pocket and read it.

"Gabriel Anderson." Sam read in his head, tucking the card back into his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you all want to kill me. It's been waaaay too long. I had some very serious personal issues along with some family problems, but I wrote this a while back while I was at my sister's house (she had no Wi-Fi, it was terrible) and just remembered I had it.
> 
> But anyway, I know this chapter is too short. I'm just having problems creating a substantial plot for this fic. Maybe I'll have some better luck next time.
> 
>  Sabriel is beginning here.

"So are you gonna call him?" Dean inquired, glancing over at his brother as he changed the Impala's oil.

"I don't know man. It's been awhile since I've had someone give me their number." Sam answered, opening a beer and handing it to his older brother. He wasn't sure what he should do. Gabriel seemed like a nice guy and everything, but he still hadn't forgot what happened the last time he was involved with another man.

"C'mon man! You need to get back on the horse. So you had a bad breakup. They happen to the best of us."

"It's not that" Sam replied. "You remember how it ended. He took the dog. _And_ my car. While I was at work."

"Yes, but we got the car back. Granted, the tires were slashed the next day, but we got it back, right? A-And you didn't even like the dog. You said it was an ankle-biter, right? Good riddance."

"That's not the point, Dean. How do I know it's not gonna happen again?"

"You don't, but you won't find out until you try. Seriously. Just try." Dean replied, hoping it would work. Next, he would be on his knees, groveling. And if Dean's ever on his knees, it's definitely not to grovel.

"So I'm getting relationship advice from you now, huh?" Sam smirked at his brother's indignant face. Dean knew it was just a little crazy, him being the one doling out the advice.

He looked at his little brother and grimaced. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied, chuckling quietly.

* * *

 

Sam called. Of course he called Gabriel. Dean wouldn't get off his fucking back about calling Gabriel. He couldn't even be in the same _room_ as Dean without the snide comment of 'Oh, and don't forget to call Gabriel' or 'Hey, you gotta call Gabriel later' or, his personal favorite, 'Get your Moose-ass up and call the hot doctor'. He couldn't argue with that little tidbit of fact. Gabriel _was_ hot.

So he called.

And Gabriel didn't answer.

Sam sat down on his bed feeling like an idiot for letting Dean convince him to call Gabriel. There was no way that Gabriel had meant it when he told Sam to call him. He probably did it all the time. He wondered why he even tried--

His phone started ringing, all but shrieking in his ear. He almost fell off his bed, forgetting that he had turned the volume up on his phone, just in case he got a return call from Gabriel. Sam scooped up his phone and answered it without looking at the number.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, a little breathless from getting the shit scared out of him.

"Yeah, I just got a call from this number and I was calling back to figure out who it was." the voice on the other end said.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, surprised that he not only called back, but he called back so quickly.

"Yes, and may I ask who I'm speaking to?" Gabriel replied, a small smile audible in his question.

"It's Sam, uh, Sam Winchester. Y-You gave me your number the other day when my brother broke my nose...?"

"Oh! Hey Sam, what's shaking, my man?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch together...?" Sam trailed off, hoping that Gabriel wasn't going to reject him. Dean would really see the mopey Sam then.

"Sure thing! How about tomorrow say around 1, 1:30ish? The place on the corner of Grand Rondo and Oakwood has _the best_ food."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Sam was left thinking that maybe Dean really _did_ know what to do when it came to starting relationships.

And _that_ made Sam laugh. Hard.


End file.
